Will They Meet Again
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Pai and Lettuce are at a children's home. Pai gets adopted and is taken away from Lettuce. Will Lettuce ever see him again? And will she found out what happened while they were apart? Will Pai ever find Lettuce? FINISHED!
1. The Children's home

**Jazz: I've been quiet a few stories lately. So many....**

**Pai: So many what?**

**Jazz: Stories. I won't be able to update for -counts- 10 days, NOO! That's almost two weeks! How will I make it! -anime tears-**

**Ryou: Your so strange**

**Jazz: Shut up Skunkie!! You still smell!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Five year old Midorikawa Lettuce padded down the stairs of the children's home. Lettuce tripped over thin air and found herself falling. Lettuce let out a small yelp. Two arms shot out and grabbed Lettuce by the waist. The owner of the arms, pulled Lettuce close before walking down the rest of the way.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Lettuce looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, Paiie-kun." Lettuce whispered, before jumping out of his arms. Pai grinned, at the nickname Lettuce gave him.

Lettuce looked up at Pai and smiled.

Honda Pai, eight years old, wasn't like most boys, but they didn't know that, only Lettuce did. On Pai's finger was a sliver ring, to hide his ears. Pai was wearing a dark purple shirt and baggy jeans. Lettuce took hold of Pai's hand and smiled shyly.

"What do you want to do Lettie-chan?" Pai asked.

"Ano....dress up!" Lettuce said exictedly, her little chibi face turning red with delight. Pai laughed softly and picked Lettuce up.

That was another thing, Pai was a real push over when it came to Lettuce. Once they had a little cat-walk show at the children's home, Lettuce got Pai to have a go, wearing a light purple dress and make-up. Pai did have fun doing it, even through his face was red and he glared at anyone who laughed.

Pai walked into the dressing up room, with Lettuce and then placed her down gently. Lettuce walked across the room and started looking through the big box. Lettuce pulled a sliver mini-skirt out and a bikini top. Lettuce turned to Pai, a big grin on her chibi face and Pai sweatdropped.

Pai stared into the mirror, looking at himself. The sliver mini-skirt was too short and the bikini top was too tiny and he looked like a clown! Lettuce had put make-up on him. Lettuce had outlined his lips with the lipstick and put too much blush on. Around his eyes were dark blue smudges. Lettuce watched Pai was the chair, looking so proud in her work.

The door opened and Naru, their carer walked in. When Naru saw Pai, she quickly slapped her hands over her mouth trying to hold in her laughter. Pai let out a growl and wiped his face, ruining his maek-up. Pai realized what he done, when he heard light snliffing, that turned into sobs. Pai turned to Lettuce and she had tears running down her face.

"Oh no, Lettie-chan please don't cry." Pai pleaed.

Naru watched them, a smile on her face.

Lettuce rubbed her eyes, "Paiie-kun r-ruined m...my work."

"We can do it again tomorrow, I promise."

Lettuce's head snapped up to look at Pai and there was no traces of sadness. Lettuce clapped her hands happily and jumped off the chair. Lettuce ran up to Pai and took his head.

"Paiie-kun we'll go outside, ne?" Lettuce asked shyly. Pai nodded and smiled.

--

Lettuce ran around the garden laughing as Pai chased her, Pai went outside after he wiped the make-up off and got changed but not before Naru took a sneaky picture.

Lettuce squealed, when she felt Pai's hands on her waist. Pai pulled Lettuce back gently and Lettuce giggled. Naru walked into the garden and smiled. In her hand was a carema. Her smiled faded, when she remembered why was had a carema.

_They don't deserve this. I wonder how they'll take it._

"Lettuce, Pai!" Naru called.

Pai and Lettuce looked up before running up to Naru.

"Yes Naru-san?" Pai asked.

"I'm gonna take some pictures of you two, ok?"

Lettuce smiled and nodded. Lettuce pulled Pai to the tree and sat down. Pai sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lettuce smiled softly and Naru took a picture.

About ten minutes later Naru had took a lot of pictures and led them back inside.

A couple stood near the stairs, with the manger.

They stared at Pai, idly and had they had the same rings as Pai on thier finger. They moved their gaze to Lettuce next and seemed to be glaring at her. Pai felt protectiveness coming over him and he pulled Lettuce close glaring back at them. Pai was very protective of Lettuce, as Naru had found out when two of the boys ganged up on her.

Beside the couples feet was a suitcase. Naru took a deep breath, before breaking the news.

"Pai...this is Tajki and Uo, there your foster parents."

Lettuce burst into tears and Pai tighted his grip on Lettuce, he already made up his mind, there was no way he was leaving Lettuce.

"No." Pai growled.

The manger grabbed Pai's hand and yanked him away from Lettuce. The manger wasn't very nice, Naru was the only kind one at the children's home. Lettuce shot forward, reaching out to grab Pai's hand but Naru pulled her back. Lettuce screamed and thrashed about in Naru's grip.

It broke Naru's heart to do this to them. Tajki grabbed Pai's hand from the manger and pulled him to the front door. Uo picked up Pai's stuff and followed. Tajki opened the door and roughly pulled Pai along. Uo shut the door and Lettuce broke free of Naru's hold.

Lettuce ran into the living room and started banging on the window. Pai looked at Lettuce from outside and placed his hand on the window. Lettuce placed her hand on the window too. Tajki saw what Pai done and that earned him a slap. Lettuce gasped, they were hurting her Paiie-kun!

Pai was yanked into the car roughly and Tajki slammed the door shut. Uo climbed into the car and Tajki got in the other side. Pai looked out of the window sadly and Lettuce looked back. Tajki started the car and drove away. As the car disappeared out sight, Lettuce collasped. Lettuce started hitting the floor, while sobbing.

Naru watched sadly from the doorway.

* * *

**Kisshu: Jazz is unable to speak cuz she locked herself in her room**

**Ichigo: Why?**

**Kisshu: -sighs- She can't beleive what she tore Lettuce and Pai apart and now she feels quiltly**

**Ryou: Well she wrote it, baka girl**

**Jazz: -from inside her room- I heard that bastard!**

**Ryou: Really? Well done -claps-**

**Jazz: Do you want me to come out there?!**

**Taruto: Review please**


	2. Pai, the untamed Alien

**Jazz: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! **

**Kisshu: I think you should be! Me and Taruto have been waiting too!**

**Jazz: Really? I'm so sorry!! -anime tears-**

**Kisshu: Well at least your updating now**

**Jazz: Yeah, enjoy chappie two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Lettuce sat in the cafe, staring out of the window, sadness in her eyes.

It had been nine years, since Lettuce and Pai were took away from each other. A lot had happened in them nine years. When Lettuce turned eight, Naru adopted her. When she was ten, Naru fell pregnant with her step-dads child. It was a girl and they named her Apple. At 12 Lettuce ran away for two weeks. At 13, Lettuce found out she was a Mew, a protecter of the earth, that's when she made new friends. When she meet the two other Aliens, she hoped Pai, was the Pai was nine years ago but when Lettuce asked if he remembered, before Pai could answer, Koki, Pai's step brother, attacked her.

Ichigo and Pudding, Lettuce's best friends, watched her. They knew what happened, nine years ago.

"Lettuce-chan?" Ichigo called.

Lettuce turned around nodded, "Hai?"

"Are you alright?"

Lettuce nodded, "Hai, i'm alright."

Lettuce stood up and looked at Ichigo, "If Shirogane-san, asks tell him i'm going home." Lettuce said, then walked away.

_I'm going to find Pai. Goodbye everyone._

**-ALIEN'S SHIP-**

Pai paced around the ship, _Lettuce. _

Pai sighed, _why did she always appear in my mind._ _Koki. He knows something, I can tell. I'm gonna ask him._

Pai stood up and walked into Koki's room. Koki looked up and smiled.

"What's up, lil bro?" Koki asked.

Pai sat down and looked Koki, in the eye, "Tell me. You know something about me and Mew Lettuce."

Koki sat up, he knew Pai was gonna ask sooner or later, "Ok, i'll tell you but you must promise not to tell mum, dad or anyone, kay?"

Pai nodded.

"Nine years ago, you was at a children's home. How you got on earth, we'll never know. You met Midorikawa Lettuce, you two became friends, you was protective of Lettuce. Then you was adopted by my mum and dad, we never know what happened to your real parents. You didn't want to leave Lettuce. You was dragged into the car against your will. For two years, you kept asking, 'When will I see Lettie-chan again?'. In the end, father, made you belevie that Lettuce was gonna kill you, that she _hated _you." Koki said, then he looked Pai in the eye, "Pai, Lettuce is Mew Lettuce, your true love, as you kept saying."

Pai took a deep breath, "You mean, YOU KNEW AND YOU WATCHED, AS I NEARLY KILLED HER?! YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I LOVED HER! AND YOU LET ME ATTACK HER!" Pai screamed, he was now an untamed Alien.

Kisshu and Taruto rushed into the room, to find Pai strangling Koki. Kisshu and Taruto pulled Pai off Koki and held him back. Koki's face was white and he now knew, he shouldn't have told Pai, it would have been better if Pai killed her instead.

"Pai stop it!" Kisshu exclaimed.

Pai bent his head, his hair covering his eyes. Kisshu and Taruto let go of Pai slowly. Pai turned around and they were surprised, to see tears in his eyes. Kisshu and Taruto gasped.

"I...I love her." Pai croaked.

"Who Pai?" Kisshu asked gently.

"M-Mew Lettuce. S-She was the girl at the children's with me, s-she always stayed with me. Koki knew! He knew how much I loved her and still he watched as I nearly killed her! I'm leaving, i'm gonna see Lettie-chan." Pai teleported away.

Taruto was surprised at the nickname, but then realzied it must have been what Pai called her. Kisshu wasn't happy with Koki.

"That's low, Koki, even for you." Kisshu said, then he teleported away, taking Taruto with him.

Koki stared, "Bastards!" Koki snapped.

**-CAFE MEW MEW-**

Pai appeared outside cafe Mew Mew and opened the door. Pai stepped in and Ichigo and Pudding were crying, Mint and Zakuro were trying to calm them down. Keiichiro and Ryou was talking to someone on the phone.

"What's wrong?" Pai asked.

Everyone looked at Pai in shock. Mint jumped forward.

"Mew Mew Min-

"Wait!" Pai cut her off, "I need to see Lettuce."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"S-She's the girl from the children's home, K-Koki told me."

Ichigo and Pudding beleived him.

"Pai, Lettuce has gone missing." Ichigo said.

Pai's world crashed down, "L-Lettuce g-gone missing." Pai stammered, then he fell to the floor out cold.

* * *

**Jazz: Poor Pai and Lettuce!**

**Ichigo: I know! How could Koki!**

**Kisshu: Hai, it wasn't nice, he should have told Pai sooner**

**Koki: Review please and tell them to spare my life!**


	3. Lettuce Mewnapped

**Jazz: Yun-Yun's gone!! -cries-**

**Lettuce: Don't worry, you can make him again next time it snows**

**Jazz: Yeah... your right!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Ichigo stared into Pai's room sadly.

Pai hadn't eaten anything for four days. Pai was staring out of the window. Every time Pai saw a girl with green hair, he got so excited only to have his heart break even more when he saw her face. Ichigo sighed and then walked away.

When Ichigo got to the bottom of the stairs, she noticed everyone sitting around the table. Ichigo walked up to them and sat down.

"How is he?" Kisshu asked.

"Bad, he's just staring out of the window. What if, he never get's better!"

"I'm sure he will, if.... Lettuce came back." Keiichiro said.

BANG1

BANG!

There was banging upstairs before Pai came rushing down, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Pai what ar-

Pai cut Ichigo off.

"Lettie-chan's here!! I saw her!" Pai yelled, then ran outside. Minutes later, he walked back in, a heartbroken look on his face. Pai slowly walked up the stairs, the life just went out of him again. Ichigo sighed sadly.

"Hey! Ichigo you have Lettuce's number right?" Mint asked.

Ichigo's eyes widened and then she nodded, "Hai!"

Ichigo pulled her phone out and dialed Lettuce number.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ri-_

"Moshi Moshi."

"Lettuce-chan! Where are you?!"

"Umm...somewhere."

Ichigo sighed, "Please come back, we found Pai, _the _Pai from when you was a child."

"Really!?"

"Hai! He's upset Lettuce, he won't eat anything."

"I'm now coming!"

"Yatta! Bai bai Lettuce-chan."

Ichigo put her phone down and smiled, "Lettuce-chan is coming."

"Really?"

Ichigo spun around and Pai stood behind her. Ichigo nodded.

"Hai, she's coming."

Pai smiled softly and looked down. His Lettie-chan was coming back to him.

--

Lettuce rushed though the crowds of people and then ran past the park. There was a ripple of air in front of her and Lettuce bumped into Koki. Lettuce gasped and Koki grabbed her arms, holding her tightly.

"Let go!" Lettuce yelped.

"No can do, little Mew Mew."

--

Different alarms went off and Ryou ran into the basement. Seconds later, Ryou ran back up the stairs, looking distressed and worried.

"Koki's appeared and he has Lettuce."

Pai gasped, "Lettie-chan."

"Let's go!" Ichigo yelled. The other Mews nodded and they ran out of the cafe followed by the three Aliens. Taruto and Kisshu looked at each other and nodded. They lifted Pai up and flew after the Mews.

--

Lettuce thrashed about in Koki's strong grip. Koki growled and gripped Lettuce's neck. Lettuce went limp in Koki's arms and Koki smirked.

"Hey, let Mew Lettuce go nya!"

Koki turned around and the five Mews stood behind him. Pai was leaning against Kisshu.

"Let her go!" Pai yelled.

"Nah, don't think I will, ta-ta for now!"

Koki teleported away.

"LETTIE-CHAN!!" Pai yelled.

* * *

**Jazz: Koki lives!**

**Koki: Yay!**

**Jazz: For now....**

**Pai: Review please! I need to save Lettie-chan!**


	4. He'll pay!

**Jazz: I just thought of an idea and i'm gonna use it!**

**Lettuce: -clpas lightly-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Lettuce paced around the room, where Koki had just dropped her off. Lettuce looked like an mad women, her eyes were blood shot, her hair all messy and her skin an pale greyish colour. Lettuce started talking to herself, yep Lettuce has lost it.

"Koki, oh Koki, when are you coming to let me out!" Lettuce screamed, banging on the door.

Koki watched from the control room, Koki let out a smirk, "Oh don't worry little Mew, your never leaving this place."

Koki looked at the screen, showing cafe Mew Mew.

--

Pai looked even worse! Ichigo had to stop him pulling his hair out about ten times now.

"Koki's gonna kill her. She's gone, Lettie-chan's gone." Pai muttered.

Ichigo snapped, she had enough.

"Letti-

_Slap!_

Everyone turned to Ichigo and Pai in shock. Pai had a hand mark oh his cheek and Ichigo's right hand was riased over her left shoulder.

"Pai." Ichigo growled, "Lettuce-chan will make it, you muttering that won't help!"

Pai looked down, "Your r-right. Sorry Mew Ichigo."

Pai turned around and looked out of the window.

There was a bang from downstairs and then Ryou came running up the stairs.

"I found out where Mew Lettuce is! You'll have to the teleport the Mews, though."

Kisshu nodded, "Ok w-

"I'm going alone!" Pai said.

"B-but Pai-

"No!" Pai snapped, "Where is she?"

Ryou sighed, "She's on the spcae ship with Koki."

As soon as Ryou finished, Pai teleported away.

--

Pai landed on the ship and looked around. Pai ran along the hallway, panting.

"Lettie-chan!" Pai yelled.

Koki watched from the screen, an idea popped into his mind and he smirked.

"Oh don't worry little brother, you;ll see your 'Lettie-chan' and i'll kill her at the same time too." Koki said, then teleported away.

--

The door swung open and Lettuce bolted out. Lettuce ran along the hallway, scared and lost.

"Pai-san!" Lettuce yelled.

--

Pai's ears perked up when he heard Lettuce, "Lettie-chan!" Pai yelled, running.

Pai leaned down, trying to catch his breath. Pai looked up and his eyes widened, Lettuce was at the other side of the hallway. Pai ran forward and so did Lettuce. Once they reached each other, Lettuce flung her arms around Pai, sobbing.

"Pai-san!"

"Shh, shhh." Pai soothed softly, calming Lettuce down.

Lettuce laid her head on his chest and let out a sigh. To Pai, everything happened quickly.

Lettuce pulled back, her face turning pale and her eyes widening. Lettuce gagged and blood fell from her mouth.

"Well.... Mew Lettuce should be dead soon."

Koki pulled his sword out of Lettuce's side and held it up, the dark liqurd dripping to the fell. Pai paled and looked at Lettuce.

"I'm s-sorry Paiie-kun." Lettuce whispered, using Pai's nickname. Lettuce collasped to the floor and Pai started shaking, Pai glared at Koki.

"You'll pay! For hurting Lettie-chan!"

* * *

**Jazz: I'm so sorry if you think it's too short!**

**Koki: Why does everyone hate me?**

**Zakuro: Review please**


	5. Last chappie! SORRY!

**Jazz: Lately, i've been forcing myself to keep writing this so... this is the last chapter! Sorry if you think it's too quick but I want to finish my fanfics and I was getting fed up of this one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Pai got out his weapon and dived at Koki. Koki dodged and raised his sword. Koki drove his sword into Pai's side. Pai yelled in pain and fell to his side. Koki pulled his sword out and held it up, the blood dripping towards the floor.

Koki smirked and held up the sword, Koki shoved the sword downwards, aiming for Pai's heart. Pai stiffened waiting but it never came. Pai opened his eyes and Lettuce lay beside him, fresh blood running down her back, Koki's sword rammed in her back. Pai's eyes widneed and he felt his eyes water.

Pai stood up and Koki pulled the sword out.

"Why?" Pai yelled, "WHY ARE YOU HURTING LETTUCE?!"

Koki glared, "SHE'S JUST A HUMAN!! THERE'S LOADS OF GIRLS ON OUR HOME PLANET!!"

"NONE ARE AS SWEET AND KIND AS LETTUCE!" Pai shot back.

Koki dropped his sword and dived at Pai, Koki rammed Pai into the wall, his hand around Pai's neck. Koki tigthened his grip on Pai's neck and Pai thrashed about, lashing out at Koki.

"Hehe, you think your so smart now, don't ya?!" Koki yelled in Pai's face.

Pai flinched and his body started to go numb. Koki let out and Pai fell to the floor. Koki picked up his sword again and held it over Pai.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

Koki dodged and then stared at Lettuce, "Why?! Why won't you die!?"

"I can't die, not yet," Lettuce answered, "I'll die when I know Pai's safe."

Lettuce jumped at Koki and he rammed the sowrd in her side. Lettuce fell to the ground and Koki stared at her for a few seconds, then yanked the sword out, Lettuce whimpered and flinched.

"You must be sad to want to save Pai."

"Don't say that about Pai!" Lettuce yelled, jumping towards Koki.

Koki held the sword in front of him and the sword went though Lettuce's chest.

"Hehe... I lost." Lettuce whispered.

Koki pulled the sword out and threw Lettuce back.

"Lettuce!" Pai yelled.

Lettuce landed beside Pai and he slipped his arm under hers and pulled her close.

"Lettuce." Pai whispered.

Lettuce opened her eyes, her breathing was getting weaker. Pai placed his hand on Lettuce's check.

"I'm glad I found you again, Paiie-kun."

Pai choked, holding his tears back, "I am too Lettie-chan."

Lettuce smiled softly and then she closed her eyes, never to be open again.

Pai gently laid Lettuce down and then stood up. Pai glared at Koki.

"You killed Lettuce."

"Oh did you just work that out, my god, well done!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Pai snapped.

"Oh but it is little brother and you die next!" Koki yelled, then flew towards Pai.

Pai dodged but the tip of the sword got him on his side. Just as Koki landed, Pai kicked him in the back of the leg hard. Koki fell to his knees and Pai grabbed the sword. Pai closed his eyes and then rammed the sword forward, straigth into Koki's heart. Koki made a gasping soung, then he fell to the floor, dead.

Pai let go of the sword and then walked towards Lettuce. Pai got on his knees beside Lettuce and pulled a glowing ball out of his pocket. Pai held it over Lettuce and the ball fell and went inside of Lettuce. Pai held Lettuce close and buried his face in her hair.

"Pai..."

Pai pulled away and Lettuce looked back at him, her eyes half open. Pai lightly smiled and held Lettuce close again.

"Your alive." Pai whispered.

Lettuce wrapped her arms around Pai and hid her face in his chest.

"I love you...Lettuce."

Lettuce smiled at his words and tightened her grip on Pai.

"I love you too."

**EPILOUGE**

After two years Pai and Lettuce got married and had two children. Kisshu and Ichigo had one and so did Pudding and Taruto. Masaya married an girl in england and he ended up being rich. Masaya is the father of three children.


End file.
